


Persona Prompts

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: Centered Prompts [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 4, Sailor Moon, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, if yu was sent to another universe, others are just ideas, poor yu having to put up with people, some might become a full fanfiction, using yu instead of souji, yu op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, some longer that may or may not be continued. Yu/Souji-Centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P4 x Sailor Moon

XXxxxxXX

Once again, he's transferred schools, and once again there are strange things a foot, this time in Tokyo. Costume girls, monologuing, Yu has to wonder if maybe he stepped into one of Yosuke’s fetishes. Cue Sailor Scouts (all of them) trying to figure out why nothing affects this strange new student, either magical attack from their enemies, of why nothing of their magic works, (like pluto being able to see his future, rei’s flame reading, and etc.). Naturally Yu tells his friends back in Inaba, and naturally, things just go downhill for Yu’s respect for the weirdness of Tokyo. Mostly humor, and op Narukami Yu, really throwing some common sense in to the faces of the Sailor Scouts.

XXxxxXX

They stood there unable to properly form words for several long minutes.

“Did that just happen?”

“Yes, Mina, it did.” Raye said looking back to direction where the new transfer student disappeared into.

“But, that’s impossible! He just walked through those attacks like nothing! And we–we couldn’t do anything!”

Lita nodded and looked ready to add something, when four blurs landed right in front of them. The inner planetary sailor scouts stiffed before lowering their guard, when they noticed who it was that landed infront of them.

“Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune! Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn! What are you doing here?” Mercury asked, voicing the question on all of their minds.

After the last battle, the outer sailor sconts had left them with the impression that they would be gone, perhaps until the thirtith century, so why—

“So, you’ve met him too.” Uranus said, crossing her arms, the question ignored.

“We did too, and exactly the same way as you five have.” Neptune added leaning against the only remaining wall still standing after their encounter with their newest enemy. “Narukami Yu is a strange person, not just for his personality, but also because magic doesn’t seem to effort him.”

“I couldn’t see anything relating to him.” Pluto told them frowning rather deeply looking more troubled then anyone had ever seen her, even during that whole mess with the Messiah of Silence.

There was silence for a second before the inner sailor sconts burst into noise.


	2. P4 x Katekyo Hitman Reborn

XXxxxxXX

Narukami Yu is given a chance to save Minato Arisato, if he can successfuly gain the tri-ni-sette, whatever that is. Cue Yu arriving in a seperate dimension were everything seems much more bloody,and violent and giving the mafia, more specifically families like the gilio nero, vongola and the gesso families mutiple headaches as he starts going after their prized treasures. KHR univerise is thrown into chaos, so much so that not even the vindice have any frickin’ idea what’s going on.

XXxxxxXX

While not as powerful as he was inside the tv world, Yu wasn’t a pushover by any means. Hours spent battling shadows, and recovering from wounds that would have killed a normal person many times over and over, lent itself to a sixth sense about danger.

The second the man reached for his gun, Yu was already in motion. The turned and dropping to the floor he slide the man’s legs from underneath him, and tossed him to the ground, on his stomach, in techique similar to a judo hold before Yu realized he had moved.

The gun was on the floor next to him, safety back on, and bullets were spilling out on the floor behind him.

“You should know better then to aim a gun at someone.” Yu said frowning and casting an eye around him. Even though it was the middle of the day, and there were crowds of people walking past the alleyway he and his attacker were, no one was looking in, or apparently cared about the amount noise that was coming from a dark corner became painfully apparent to the fool, but the fact that this kind of crime was apparently some standred of normal here made him frown.

Obviously that was the case–at least to some degree because no one even glanced in their direction.

The man underneath him twisted, in an attempt to force him off, but Yu was faster, and delievered a strong chop to the back of his neck, before the man had time to reach for his gun, and fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Kneeling to check the mugger to be’s pockets, Yu, found four more guns and several more clicks of ammo, as well as a couple dozen bills of some kind of colored money in different amounts. He threw the guns in his inventory pocket, hoping to prevent the death of other people down and line, and leveled a look at the money inside the rather big wallet.

His first reaction was to put it back, but the logical part of him knew, he needed money if he wanted to survive in this world let alone save Minato-san. Taking a deep breath and promising to make up for this deed later, Yu took most of the money, ensuring that he left blue notes, and stood up walking out.

For now, he needed some where to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its an interesting idea that's been floating around in my head, but I don't current have the time or energy to expand it into something more. Hopefully someone might pick it up.
> 
>  
> 
> There are more, but I’ll probably have to type those up later. For now my head hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Using Narukami Yu, instead of Seta Souji for name.
> 
> There are more, but I’ll probably have to type those up later. For now my head hurts.


End file.
